


Voyeur 3

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summary:Bondage of a Sort:  Right after watching Jack, Daniel brings Dave home with him for a round of penetrative sex where Daniel tops.Shower Time Two: 3 months later.Silence in Dark Places:  Daniel’s office locker, and the Cargo bay.Time’s Up:  Eight days later.  Daniel’s gotten his hair cut and bought a white porcelain half-mask.Cross-Posted to Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-3/





	Voyeur 3

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael), and George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex.”

# Voyeur 3: Acts

 

* * *

 

_Baby I'm your man_   
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_   
_Right_   
_Do it with me_

_. . ._

_What’s your definition of dirty baby?_   
_What do you consider pornography?_   
_Don’t you know I love it till it hurts me baby?_   
_Don’t you think it’s time you had sex with me?_

 

* * *

# Bondage of a Sort

 

It had felt right, being with him, and he’d wanted more.  Daniel had invited Dave to come home with him.  He’d just asked, putting it out there.  He hadn’t gone through the rapid fire thought process that weighed pros and cons.  As he poured himself a glass of wine and removed a bottle of beer from the fridge, Dave was getting naked in the bedroom.

It was weird.  He was going to have regular sex.  Not a mere one-night stand.  No voyeurism or exhibitionism involved.  What did this mean?  Casual?  Yes.  A _thing_?  Something that said it was slightly more than that?  Maybe.  What he _did_ want to do was fuck him, then _be_ fucked.  Again.  And yet there was an element that was missing, and he wasn’t sure what it was.  Not the watching or the desire to be watched.  Just … something.

Daniel entered the bedroom and paused, then walked slowly to the bed.  Yes, Dave was good at reading people.  It was plain to see how scarily accurate he was.  He was kneeling on the bed, holding a tie he’d grabbed from Daniel’s closet.  Here was the missing element.  There was only one problem.

Daniel handed him the beer.  “I don’t do bondage until I’ve gotten to know a person very well.”

“This isn’t about bondage,” Dave said.  “I want to blindfold you.”

Ah.  Here was _something_.  But was that the missing bit?  He wasn’t sure.  Daniel sipped at his wine.  “Why?” he asked coyly.  He set his glass on the dresser and got out of his clothes, then picked it back up and knelt on the bed in front of his … dare he say it … lover.

“Let me?” Dave asked, grinning mischievously.  “It’s better if I explain while you’re blindfolded.”

“That’s a circular argument,” Daniel said, huffing out a laugh.  Still, he was intrigued and aroused.  He turned around and faced the foot of the bed and the tie went around his eyes.  Not too snug, not too loose.  He couldn’t see, but he didn’t need to in order to drink.  Then Dave’s voice was in front of him, but further away, as if he was standing at the closet.

“You’re in that room.  You can’t see him, but you know he’s there.”

There it was.  The missing element.  Role play.  Fantasy.  “Okay,” he said.  “Where is he?”

“He’s getting on the bed behind you,” Dave said.  A few seconds later, the bed dipped behind him, and Daniel allowed himself to get in the moment.  Even if Dave spoke again, the visualization now had a slight sense memory attached.  The wine was taken from his hand, then a drawer opened, and he smiled, wondering what Dave would think when he found what was in there.

“Wow,” came the whisper.

A tube was flipped open and Daniel imagined that Dave was either lubing himself or the item he’d picked out of the drawer.  Which one was it, he wondered.  Maybe both.  Dave moaned and followed it with a gasping exhalation.  Hmm.  The dildo.  The massive one.  He was using it on himself.  Daniel turned in place, then felt out for him.  He pushed Dave onto his back and took hold of the dildo.  He then stripped off the blindfold and further arranged the man on his side.  Taking a leg over his shoulder, he lubed the dildo and his ass even more and then pushed the head of it past his anus.  Dave groaned again and pulled his leg away, drawing his knee to his chest.

“Like that?” Daniel asked, inching it slightly forward, but he aimed upward, not in, and moved it back and forth as if scratching an itch.  Metaphorically-speaking, he was, and Dave arched his back.  He pushed the dildo a tiny bit further and scratched again.  This was a lesser version of his voyeurism kink, but it still counted.  His body was still riding the high of earlier, having watched Jack on the screen.  It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and it still boggled his mind that he hadn’t even noticed when he’d climaxed.  He’d notice it tonight, before he went to sleep.  He’d make sure of it.

He could tell the dildo was just a bit too much for Dave, so he withdrew it and reached into the drawer to take out the other one.  It was made for the prostate and the anal muscles and realistic in size and feel.  It’s only flaw being the ribbed surface and bent tip.  Dave watched him as Daniel slowed down and used it on him as sensually as he knew how.  It didn’t take long for him to pull an orgasm from the man’s body and he knew there were more in there.  Reaching into the drawer, he took out a ribbed condom and slid it over his cock.  While Dave lay there panting, he lubed himself and took hold of his thighs as he settled between his legs.

Without preamble, he slid into him, groaning with satisfaction and relief at the familiar, needed sensation.  For a while, he kept his eyes closed and dropped his head back, moving slowly but with an even rhythm.  He could hear Dave panting, trading it with gasps every so often, but after ten minutes or so, his breathing began to quicken.

“Daniel,” he said hoarsely.  “Fuck me hard.”

Daniel opened his eyes and stared down at him, then pulled out and turned him over.  He pushed back into him and reestablished his rhythm, twisting a bit and grinding against his ass.

“Daniel, dammit,” Dave begged.

“That’s it,” Daniel said, and he leaned over to grab his shoulders.  He spread Dave’s legs wide with his knees  and slammed into him, once.

“Yes!”

With devilish control, Daniel eased in and out, moving slowly and gently, and only when he knew Dave would beg again did he slam into him.  Once.  For another fifteen minutes, he dragged it out, holding off his own orgasm as long as he could.  But ultimately, his body craved the climax and he wanted it wild and wanton.  He grabbed Dave’s hands and held them over his head, remembering what Jack had done, and pounded into him.

“Who am I?” he growled.

“Jack,” Dave said, gasping.

“Beg.”

Dave did, calling Jack’s name, not Daniel’s.  Like he wanted.  In his mind, he put Dave in place of the virgin and the moment he did that, he remembered the way Jack’s back had moved, his ass cheeks, his legs, and he went at Dave harder.  Then his partner was yelling, calling his own name, not Jack’s, and when he climaxed, Daniel imagined that he’d been the one fucking that virgin.  And the virgin had been Jack.

 

* * *

 

# Shower Time Two

 

Over the next three months, when Daniel made the time, he and Dave watched the action in the VIP rooms.  Occasionally, they fucked, but more often than not, Daniel took him home for some sort of fantasy role-play finish.  Even then, he still wasn’t in the mood to be tied up.  All during that time, Jack had appeared only once and that was precisely why he was Guest of Honor.  His presence was a special event.

During their missions, Daniel practiced great self-control in not looking at Jack more than was necessary.  He was hyper-aware of his proximity, and the few occasions when the team had had to set up a tent, he’d placed his sleeping bag next to Sam’s.  He couldn’t allow himself to sleep next to Jack because there was no telling what he’d do in his relaxed state.  In other words, he didn’t trust himself not to reach for him.

The one thing he thought about, when he allowed his thoughts to stray in that direction, was how in the hell he was going to act like a virgin if he was ever going to pass as one in the VIP room.  He still could, physically.  Except for that first time, Daniel had topped Dave, and his lover really preferred it.  And there was the issue of having to wear a head mask, like Jack had done.  His hair would give him away, as he’d explained to Dave before.

And then one day, it occurred to him that he wouldn’t be able to talk.  No groaning.  No moaning.  Jack would know who he was.  It made it even less likely that he’d be able to go through with it and have it remain anonymous.  What he needed to do was test himself.  Several scenarios went through his mind, but they all involved the VIP rooms and strangers, and then he’d be known.  His body, that is.  And he wouldn’t be able to pass as a virgin.

He passed these thoughts along to Dave one night as they sat in the Security room and watched a few new guys play in a sex swing.  A six-man orgy was in progress on another screen.  Daniel was eating popcorn and had his feet propped on the edge of the console.  When he’d adopted this pose, Dave had found it humorous for about five minutes.

After he’d gotten hold of himself, Dave chewed at his lip while his gaze remained on the screens.  “Okay.  So.  VIP rooms are out.  What about setting up a private party?”

Daniel shook his head.  “Those who attended would also be part of this … community.  They’d know my body if they saw me enter a VIP room.  They’d know their Guest wasn’t fucking a virgin.”

Dave kept chewing at his lip, then he grinned.  “The only answer is to tie a silk sash over your mouth.”  Daniel blinked, then his mouth dropped open, making Dave laugh out loud.

But Daniel was thinking of Bondage, with a capital B.  And if he was going to do it, he’d be more than fine letting it be Jack.  “But … I’d be wearing a mask.  I couldn’t breathe through my nose.  I need to be able to do that if my mouth is tied.”

“Get your hair cut.  You could then use a mask that covers your face.  Like those Venetian masks.  Then the tie wouldn’t block air flow.”

Daniel swallowed.  “That would work, but I’d have to get it cut right before the, uh, show.  You said there’s only a day’s notice before he shows up.  Rooms have to be planned out prior and since his is a highlight …”

“Why do you have to get it cut prior?  He won’t recognize you.”

“Hmm.”

“Trust me.  Do it and it’ll take him a while to get used to it.  The only drawback is that he won’t show up for another two months.”

Daniel groaned, then groaned louder and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I’ll need a mask that shields my eyes.”  He gestured.  “He’ll recognize these damn things.”

Dave jogged his brows.  “Yeah, they’re a trademark all right.”  When Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise, Dave shook his head.  “They are to those who covet you.”

Daniel’s eyes widened even more, and he dropped his feet off the edge of the console.  “ _Covet_?”  He blinked several times.  “You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me.”  Dave shrugged, as if it was no big deal and Daniel wanted to slug him.  “How many want to …?”

Dave rolled his eyes.   “It still amazes me that you can be so clueless after all this time.”  When Daniel kept staring, he said, “Ten or twelve.  Maybe fifteen.”

Daniel shut his mouth and frowned, returning his gaze to the screens.  “Any of them?”

Dave nodded, his mouth quirked upward at one corner.  “Every single one you see.”

Daniel wasn’t aroused.  He was disturbed.  “Why do you think my knowing that is a turn on?”

Dave sat forward, his eyes widening.  “Oh.  Shit.  Daniel, I … I thought you’d be flattered.”

“Flattered?  It’s fucking …”  He closed his eyes and regrouped his answer.  “It’s goddamn insane.  I’m not thrilled.  If it was two guys, and I liked them, then it would be okay, but c’mon, Dave.  That’s just … creepy.”

Dave got up.  “Let me make it up to you.”

“How?” Daniel asked, rising.

“The shower,” Dave said.

Daniel rolled his eyes.  But the voyeur allure allowed him to follow Dave out of the Security office.

 

. . .

 

When they got down there, two men were in the cubicles, separately, taking showers.

“Well?” Dave asked.

Daniel raised his brows.  “Oh, so now you’re actually giving me control of my own decisions?” he asked with acidic sarcasm.

Dave frowned.  “Hey, I thought you’d be good to go with this.”  He thumbed behind him, at the door.  “We can split.  I just thought it’d be a good way to get you to calm down from getting freaked.”

Daniel sighed and nodded.  They undressed and grabbed towels, and before entering the cubicle between the two that were occupied, Dave placed his towel over the hook provided and Daniel put his over it.  Entering the cubicle, Daniel stepped aside and turned on the water, as he always did, grinning when Dave forgot to move and he flinched.  “Dumbass,” Daniel mouthed.

Dave lightly backhanded him across the stomach, then ducked under the water to wet himself down.  Daniel followed, and was then surprised when Dave pushed him against the rear tile wall and dropped to his knees.  Instead of using his mouth, he used his hand, letting Daniel get used to having two men on either side.  He looked at one shadow, then another, and suddenly, he realized that both men were jerking off.  The shadows made that very clear.  His eyes widened, and he looked at Dave with a questioning eyebrow.

Dave only grinned as he cupped his balls and gently rolled them in his hand while he stroked his cock with the other.  Because the two men on either side weren’t simply showering, Daniel got hard pretty damn fast.  Dave took him into his mouth and Daniel clutched at his head while the man smiled around his cock and moaned audibly, sending silver shocks over his balls.

Daniel thrust with rising need and after a few minutes, he moaned a few times.  Suddenly, there was a single hand shadow braced on the walls on either side of them, and voices fervently whispering, “Suck him,” over and over.  Daniel could hear the familiar sound of hands rapidly stroking flesh and he raised his hands and pressed them against the wall, preferring to just thrust.  After a while, though, it was clear that he wasn’t going to come like this.

Dave sensed it too, and he turned around and dropped on all fours.  Daniel knelt behind and held his hips as he slowly slid inside.  Dave moaned loudly and the men on either side changed their encouraging whispers to “Fuck him.”   Daniel used their words as a metric and thrust quickly.  The suddenness of it was highly erotic and he kept going faster and harder.

“Fuck me!” Dave panted.

“Yes, fuck him!” the two men said.

Daniel kept going until he was slamming into him.

“Oh god, fuck me,” Dave moaned.

“Yes, do it!” said their voyeuristic company, a little louder now.

It didn’t spur Daniel on or make him come.  What did it was the sound of their hands on their cocks and Daniel stopped thrusting and held Dave against his groin as he gyrated in tight, fast circles.  Dave came then, and the men followed.  Their orgasms, not Dave’s, was what took Daniel over the edge.

 

* * *

 

# Silence in Dark Places

 

It had been a stupid idea, but Daniel thought that the best way to train himself not to moan and groan during sex was to fuck Dave over his lab table.  A few days after the shower scene, he’d dragged Dave into his office and over to the lab table.  He’d pulled his trousers down only far enough to expose his cock, and Dave’s were only down far enough to let him slide in.  Daniel didn’t stroke but swiveled his hips while he pressed against his ass.  It was going very well, he thought.

And then came the electronic sound of a keycard in his locked door.

The only thing that saved them was the keycard not working the first time and they’d hurried into Daniel’s open double storage locker.  He’d been cleaning it out, too, so that was very likely the second thing that saved them.

Unfortunately, Daniel hadn’t wanted to stop fucking Dave while they hid.  The minute he’d backed into it, pulling Dave in after him, he grabbed his hips and slid back inside him as Dave shut the door.  Then they both went very still.  The danger of being discovered was extremely grave and it only added to the excitement.

But it got worse.  Or better, depending on your viewpoint.  Through the metal slats in the locker door, they both saw that the person who’d come in was Jack.  He walked around the office, then bent over the front of Daniel’s desk to get a pen and paper.

Seeing the shape of his ass was all it took.  Daniel tried to still the tiny jerks his body made as he came, and he felt Dave doing the same as he gripped his cock through his own orgasm.

As Jack went to the door, he sniffed suddenly and turned around.  Both Daniel and Dave shut their eyes and held their breaths, then the office door whined open, then shut.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dave sighed, then started laughing.

“Out, you,” Daniel said.  He couldn’t help but laugh a bit too as the two of them cleaned up, which included the inside of the locker doors.

“Now you know you can be quiet,” Dave said, and earned a glare.

“That’s so not what I need to do,” Daniel replied.  “And we’re not doing that again.”

“It was your—”

“Shut up.  Yes, it was.  Don’t rub it in.”

“I … am not touching that.”

 

.*.

 

“Why are we in the cargo hold?” Daniel asked two weeks later.  It was on Level 16, too, but in the least used wing.  Among the cobwebs.  Or so Daniel felt it was.

“Just wait.  There’s a better way to test your ability to keep from moaning and groaning.”

“I thought we already accomplished that.”

“Not when you’re on the receiving end,” Dave said.

“So at two in the morning, there’ll be someone else coming in here?”

Dave nodded.  “We have five minutes.”  He led them both between two tall metal shelving units until they were far away from the light in the center of the hold.  He pulled a step ladder over, tested its ability to withstand being leaned on, then placed Daniel in front of it.  He pulled out the lube while Daniel pushed down his trousers and they spent time prepping and getting hard.

The squeak of the door got their attention and two men appeared under the light.  It took a few minutes to realize that they were setting up a camera to film them having sex.  Dave rubbed Daniel’s back as a warning, then slid into him.  A rush of air escaped Daniel’s nose as Dave proceeded to fuck him hard and fast, forcing Daniel to hold back the sounds.

The door to the cargo hold squeaked again but the filming couple didn’t stop what they were doing.  More joined them, and they swapped oral sex partners frequently.  Dave was grinding into him now, pushing hard, moving them in a rough, tight circle and when he went faster and faster, Daniel wasn’t watching the group sex.  He was forcing himself to believe it was Jack fucking him like this.  In secret.  When they were done, he hadn’t made a sound.  Daniel felt he was ready, but he also knew that when the time came, it would take all of his will power not to come too soon.

 

* * *

 

# Time’s Up

 

“Daniel,” Dave said, entering his office.

“Dave,” Daniel said, writing down some translations of a mural he’d filmed.  Dave shut the door, locked it, and came over to sit down in the chair beside the desk.  Each action was something he’d never done before so it got Daniel’s attention.  “What?” he asked warily.

“It’s tonight.”

Daniel’s mouth fell open.  He then shut it and swallowed.   He’d only recently braved the local salon and gotten his hair cut.  It didn’t have that just-cut look anymore, but it still felt weird having his neck and forehead exposed.  He ran his hand through his hair.  “What do I do?”

“Around half past midnight, I’ll take you to VIP number 9.  Right before we get there, you put on the mask.  Tell me you got one?”

Daniel had seen the cache of masks, stowed away in a Level 23 supply closet.  He’d decided to get his own.  He opened his side drawer and pulled out something made of white porcelain.  It resembled a _Phantom_ mask, but it was a half-mask from the upper lip to his forehead instead of a cut-away diagonally.  The eyes were different, however, in that they were sealed by a fine mesh.  You could see through it easily enough but those who looked at you couldn’t tell you the color of your eyes.  And that had been the point.  He should have gotten the full mask, but it had rounded cheeks and looked too cherubic.  _Not_ a look he’d want.  He held it up to his face for Dave to see.

“Damn,” he said.  He reached out to run the back of his fingers over one ceramic cheek.  “You really are a class act, Doctor Jackson.”

“What’s that mean?” Daniel asked, taking the mask away and scowling.

“It’s a _compliment_ ,” Dave said.  He pointed to the red sashes tied on either side of the mask.  “How good are these?”

Daniel tied it on.  “I tested it.”

“How?” Dave asked as he tugged at one side of the porcelain face.

Daniel took the mask away and turned it over to study the face.  “I put it on and shook my head a lot.  The bow knot held.”

Dave nodded.  “That’ll do.”

“So, I put this on.  And?”

“We go in, strip, and I kiss you.  I’ll want to prep you, like that other guy did, but you tell me no and point to the door, asking me to leave.  You’ll act all nervous—”

“I won’t be acting.”

“—and all that virgin crap.  He’ll be watching what you do in another room.”

Daniel’s mouth fell open again.  “He will?”

“It’s how he does it.  If he isn’t attracted to the guy, he tells one of us and we tell the guy it can’t happen because he’s busy.  Saves face, so to speak.”

Daniel sighed.  “I guess I’m going to find out if I make the cut.”

Dave nodded and got up.  “Man, I hate to say it but I’m jealous.”

“Why?” Daniel asked, standing.  “We have a casual relationship, Dave.  That was our deal.”

He shook his head.  “I’m not jealous of him, I’m jealous of you,” he clarified.

“Oh,” Daniel said, and relaxed.  He hadn’t realized he’d tensed up.

Dave went to the door.  “You look younger with that haircut.  I don’t know how it’s possible, but you do.”

“That’ll pass,” Daniel said, and his hands were clammy.

Dave smirked.  “See you at twelve-thirty.”

 

Continued in Voyeur 4


End file.
